


Dinner Date With A Spaceman

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1990s, Adorkable, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cake, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Established Relationship, Feeding, Flirting, Gentleness, Hand Feeding, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Lingerie, M/M, Naughty, No Lube, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rock Stars, Slash, Spanking, Teasing, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: A cute dinner date quickly turns into something more heated when Tommy can't stop teasin' Ace.I'm sure you can guess what follows.





	Dinner Date With A Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CptnRuski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/gifts).



> Because Ruski wanted a cute dinner idea with them. Lol. That's honestly all it took for me to run with the idea.
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Soooo… Dinner out tomorrow night?” Ace asked, his arm slung around Tommy’s shoulders, question proposed nonchalantly as if he were asking him what the weather would be for tomorrow.

“Sure,” Tommy smiled.

“Cool, cool.”

“Any specific reason to ask? I mean, you always know I’m up for anything.”

Ace chuckled, “Well… See, I might wanna show my cute boyfriend off. Dinner is just a bonus for me, honestly.” he told him, and then leaned in and pressed a kiss on Tommy’s nose before his attention was right back on the movie that they were both watching.

“It's cute that you think I’m paying,” Tommy playfully grumbled, and then shuffled closer into Ace’s side.

“Hey, I blew you last night,”

Tommy opened his mouth, then closed it. As usual, Ace had a good point, and it had to deal with blow jobs no less than normal, too. “… _Fine._ ”

And they left it there.

The next night, when Tommy arrived back at Ace’s house, though, he expected to see his partner in a jacket and jeans, not leaning nonchalantly against his door, looking for all the world like he belongs there. Ace picked a piece of lint off of his suit and straightened his tie as Tommy eyed him up.

“A- Ace…” Tommy gulped, feeling his cheeks darken slightly. “Hey, did someone die or something…?” he asked him.

Ace giggled, “No. Why do you think that, Tommy-Bear?”

“I, ah... Never mind. Just tell me what kinda place we are going to again?” Tommy sighed, shaking his head. 

“Oh, just a lil’ place around the corner. I used to go there with Petey sometimes when we were both in town at the same time.”

“Ace, I thought you wanted Dairy Queen or something, not some place like Luigi’s.”

“Well, maybe I wanna dress to impress my beau~” Ace winked at him, then walked over to where Tommy had been awkwardly standing and took his hands in his. “After all you deserve it… And I deserve a lil’ fancy meal every once in a while, too. A man can only survive on takeout and Poptarts for so long, baby.”

That cute smile that took over Ace’s face was brighter than the sun, and Tommy couldn’t help himself when he leaned in to press his nose to Ace’s. Both of them breathe each other in for a moment, before Ace was shoving Tommy away and towards the front door. “C’mon, c’mon! We can be cute later, hun. Now, ‘m hungry!”

“Alright, alright.” Tommy laughed, letting Ace push on his ass the entire way to his old corvette in the driveway. Ace shoved Tommy to the driver’s door, opened it up, and helped him in before getting in on the other side. “Letting me drive one of your babies? You sure?”

“H _Aha_ hA _Ha_ h, yeah. Why not? I love havin’ a chauffeur that I don’t have to tip.”

Tommy rolled his eyes at him, then turned the key and started it up.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Tommy asked after a few minutes, watching the sun slowly start to fade from the sky as the trees whizzed on by.

“It’s a surprise,” Ace answered coyly, and Tommy eyed him out of the corner of his eye.

“Ace… I’m driving,” Tommy said, “It’s kind of important I know when to-” 

“Turn right here!” Ace nearly shouted, and Tommy about swerved off the road to make the turn.

“ _JEEEee_ eze! Ace!” the younger guitarist whined, glancing in the rear-view mirror at all the drivers giving him the middle finger. “Are you trying to get us killed?”

“Not particularly,” Ace shrugged, then went back to looking out the window. “Ah, but yeah, I should tell you.”

“Thank god,” Tommy muttered under his breath.

“We’re going to The Saffron Yard.”

Tommy’s eyes lit up. Ace hadn’t taken him out to eat there just yet. “Ooh, I’ve heard good things about them.” 

“Yeah, you’re gonna love it… Hey, you brought your wallet, right?”

“ _Ace…._ ” Tommy said, warningly. “I’m sure we can talk payment when I’m not the one driving.”

Ace giggled shrilly, hitting his hand against his door repeatedly. “H _ahH_ a _Ha_ h! Alright, fine. You pay, I tip. Deal?”

“You’re such a _romantic,_ ” Tommy laughed.

“Only with you, Tommy-Bear~”

After a few less reckless turns, they soon pulled straight up to the restaurant. They had their doors opened for them, and Tommy handed the keys over for the drivers to park for them. As he joined Ace on the sidewalk, he felt him set a hand at the small of his back.

“Can’t help yourself, can you?” Tommy smiled softly at him.

“Nope.”

Sighing, Tommy let him turn him around and begin to lead him to the entrance.

“Kinda wish you would’ve told me about this place earlier… I mean, I feel underdressed for this,” Tommy murmured, suddenly feeling a bit anxious. Ace raised a brow at him, sighed, then took Tommy’s hand in his, eyes soft and face open. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’re with me, sugartits.”

“Ace… That nickname is not helping me here.” Tommy said, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Sure, it’s not.” Ace laughed, “But hey, I told you I was going to make this special, didn’t I?” he squeezed his hand, and Tommy looked back at him. “That I wanted to show you off?”

“Yeah,” Tommy muttered, still wishing he put more on than his old dark wash jeans, white shirt, and black jacket.

“Tommy-Bear,” Ace whined, moving to press his forehead against his partner’s, and Tommy closed his eyes. “Baby, you fuckin’ look sharp as fuck. Hell, you could’ve shown up in sweats, and I still would’ve taken us here.”

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the proud, goofy grin on Ace’s face.

“You would’ve preferred I showed up wearing nothing at all.”

“True!”

“Ace,”

“I mean… Nah, I would’ve loved that. H _AAah_ Aha _Haaha_ haAH!” the older guitarist threw his head back and laughed. Tommy let him get his laugh out as they walked to the front entryway.

They step into the revolving door, abruptly popping out into the dimmed foyer of The Saffron Yard. Ace reluctantly let go of his hand in order to walk up to the check-in desk, speaking in a low voice to the waitress.

Tommy took a moment to look around. Despite The Saffron Yard’s shining reputation, he’s never been here before, but it had already lived up to all of its outstanding reviews. Gently glowing, low hanging lights were scattered around the room, with framed paintings lining the walls. Other classily clad patrons stood about, drinking wine and waiting for their tables or simply admiring the decor.

Ace came back and grabbed his hand and attention again. He motioned a nod of his head to the waitress waiting on them. “Right this way, gentlemen,” she said, two menus in her hands. They follow her, weaving through elegantly draped tables and vases filled with blooming arrangements.

Their table was neatly tucked in the corner, far enough away that they had a sense of privacy, but not like they were entirely isolated from the rest of the restaurant.

She set the menus down and bid them an enjoyable night, vanished behind the corner.

They took their seats, and Ace couldn’t help but snicker at the way Tommy just seemed to keep on marveling at the sheer level of class this place exuded. He stopped when his eyes landed on Ace, though, and he grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry, got distracted,”

Ace waved it off. “You’re good, baby. I did, too.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, with your gorgeous face,” And Ace had Tommy blushing so dark that it had him laughing again. Taking pity, though, Ace shoved his menu closer to him and tapped it. “Go on, Tim-Tom. Order yourself whatever you want.”

“I’m paying for the meal…” Tommy muttered, but he did as he was told. He opened it up and began scoping out the menu.

“Mmhmmm… I’ll just go with tea. What’re you getting?”

Tommy hummed, “You know,” he said, not taking his eyes off of the wine selections, “This all sounds so good, but the best isn’t even on the menu.” He smiled as he could almost hear his partner raise a brow. 

“What do you mean?”

He lifted his eyes just enough to see Ace, and said in a low voice, “I’m talking about you, _Daddy~_ ”

Ace blinked at him, and then burst into a giggle fit, slapping one of his hands down on the tabletop. “T- Tommy! Don’t be teasing Daddy before we even get to our appetizers.”

Tommy laughed, and Ace nudged him under the table, hooking their ankles together. Both of them open their mouths to say something else, but they were stopped when their waitress came back over with two glasses of water and a basket of garlic bread.

“Have you had enough time to find out what you would both like to drink tonight?” she asked them, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper.

Ace threw his tea order up, and Tommy just settled with some water.

Their waitress nodded, writing both down. “I’ll be back with those and to take your order.”

Apparently, their waitress was the Flash, because before Tommy could lean in for another flirt, she came back with their glasses. Ace almost pouted, but Tommy actually pouted and sourly read off his order to her. Then, they were alone again.

“Don’t be a pouty baby, Tommy-Bear.” Ace told him, tearing into a piece of bread.

“I deserve to pout for a minute if I want to.”

“I’ll give you ten more seconds.” Ace said, setting his voice to that sensual level that always had Tommy bend for him. “I didn’t bring you out to be a bratty baby.”

“I…. yessir,” Tommy murmured softly. He sat back in his chair, stretching his legs out and accidentally knocking them into Ace’s.

“ _Tommy…_ ” Ace said, feeling sneakers rub themselves against his pant’s legs. They got as high as his knees when their plates arrived, then rose to his thighs once they were alone again.

“You’re such a damn brat sometimes,” Ace told him with a mouthful of potatoes.

Tommy grinned, but he pulled his legs back. They talked as they ate, Tommy’s leg pressed up against Ace the entire time. 

“Sooooo… When are you gonna rail me tonight?” Tommy asked out of the blue, without prompting.

Ace about choked on his sip of tea. Sputtering, Ace choked out, “Wh- What makes y- you think Imma do anything after that stunt?”

“’Cause you always do,”

Ace cleared his throat as his face flushed red, and Tommy grinned that damn self-satisfied grin again.

“Yeah… Yeah, I always do… but I may bring the paddle down tonight if you keep this up.”

“Keep what up?” Tommy asked him slowly, pressing his leg more firmly against Ace’s, “I’m just talking, Daddy~”

Ace wanted to growl. “You’re pushing it, baby boy…”

Tommy shrugged nonchalantly. “’m not pushing nothing… ‘m just saying that it’d be a shame if you didn’t rail me tonight… You haven’t seen what I’ve got under here after all~” he whispered, looking Ace straight in the eye, his words full of promise.

Their waitress came back then, asking, “Save room for dessert, sirs?”

“Nah, just the check, please.” Ace said, “I got it, Tim-Tom, don’tcha worry.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, and the waitress nodded and handed over the check to Ace, then walked away. Once she was gone, Ace leaned forward and said in a low voice, “I got dessert plans at home, baby boy.”

Tommy hummed and licked his lips in anticipation. “I can’t wait~”

As they made their way back to the car, Ace dipped his hand past Tommy’s jacket and under his shirt. His eyes lit up in delight. “What’s _this_ , baby?” he whispered.

Tommy shuddered, feeling himself press into Ace’s gentle grasp. “Wait, Daddy… It’s for later~”

“Fuck, I’m not sure if I can even wait that long,” Ace muttered softly. “I mean… Fuck, you’ve been such a damn tease all dinner and now I find out about this~” he said, punctuating his words with a squeeze of Tommy’s tits.

“Mmhmm… I want the bed, Daddy~”

“Ohh, fine. What my baby wants, my baby gets.” Ace snorted as he let go of his partner and moved to open his door. Just as Tommy went to hop in, Ace growled and pulled him in by his belt loops and kissed him, slowly at first. Tommy hummed into Ace’s mouth and the kiss grew more heated.

Ace was the one to break away and pushed Tommy away by his hips. “If you want dessert, then you better get us home. C’mon, toot sweet, Tommy-Bear.”

Tommy bit back a groan and moved to sit back down in the driver’s seat, swinging himself in and starting the car up in one smooth motion.

They sped off once he made sure that Ace was in the car and buckled. Somewhere along their drive home, Tommy reached over and took one of Ace’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

The car barely managed to get parked before Tommy and Ace were racing for the front door. Tommy kept nuzzling into Ace’s neck as he struggled to unlock the door, his wiggling hips hardly helping, either.

“ _Fuck…!_ Fuck, I spoil you too much,” Ace growled out.

“Mmhm, not enough, Daddy~” Tommy cooed, rubbing his hands up and down Ace’s front. 

“ _Tim-Tom~_ ” the older guitarist sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled. He focused just long enough to get the door open. He pulled Tommy inside and slammed it shut behind them, “Goddamn, I thought we’d never get inside. But hey,” Ace’s eyes seemed to light up suddenly. “Now we get dessert- both of us~” he said with a hearty laugh, clapping his hands together. “Ah… Dammit, I need to go to the kitchen, though…”

“Meet me in the bedroom,” Tommy said, kissing Ace’s cheek. Ace laughed as he ran upstairs, shedding his jacket before he even left the living room. 

Tommy jumped out of his jeans and all but tore his shirt, twisting and turning in the bedroom while he got his surprise ready for his partner. He sat down on the edge of the bed just as Ace walked in. Ace flushed with a soft shade of pink, and a smirk became painted on his face.

“ _Ahh!_ I love it~!!” he purred, looking his baby over as he walked closer with a cake in his hands. Goddamn… Tommy knew just how to drive him crazy. Ace bit his lip, glancing over that deep blue lingerie set. It consisted of a top which draped over his stomach and an incredibly lacy pair of underwear as well as blue fishnets, connected to a similarly lacy and blue garter belt.

“I knew you would, Daddy~” Tommy grinned, running a hand down to his hip and back up. “I wanted to do something special for you~” 

“Mmhmm…. Hot damn, angel…” Ace muttered, sitting down his partner. “Lemme… Lemme look at you for a moment. Here, dessert first, then _dessert._ ” he insisted as he slowly cut a piece of cake with a small knife. As he set the cake beside him, Tommy took the chance and slid right onto his lover’s lap, throwing his arms over Ace’s shoulders. With the piece on a small plate between them, Ace used a fork to lift a bite of cake to the lips of his precious baby.

“Here comes the airplane~”

Tommy snorted, “Ace, I-”

“Eat it~” Demanding, a trait that his Daddy had that never failed to make Tommy bend over backwards for him. Instantly, Tommy did as he was told and took a bite of the cake, staring into Ace’s eyes as he guided the dessert off into his mouth.

“You were such a real brat during dinner, baby boy.”

Tommy moaned, wrapping his lips around another forkful of cake.

“Fuckin’ teasing me and shit… I really outta tease you and leave you all fuckin’ hot and bothered,” Ace spoke lowly, heated. “But I’d bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Know you loved it a bit too much when I left you handcuffed to the bed for two hours~ God, remember when I came back and barely even glanced at your leaking cock, then you came? You’re such a needy lil’ thing~” Ace told him, grabbing the plate and forkful for himself for a moment. Grabbing another piece of cake, he grabbed another bite of the cake on the fork and raised it to his trembling partner’s lips. Tommy accepted it just as quickly as he would his own cock, much to Ace’s delight.

“Such a good, good boy.” Ace cooed. Tommy shivered, accepting any and every bit of praise he got from him. For a while, the two exchanged the plate the fork, taking turns feeding each other the rich cake. It was hardly about the cake or even the act of giving each other food. It was more or less the fact that they were just staring into each other’s eyes, so close. Maybe was also just the fact that Tommy got all dressed up for Ace.

At the end, only half of a slice was left of the entire cake, and the two had their arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed against one other, fully breathing in each other.

Ace moved his mouth down and tugged on the straps of Tommy’s lacy top with his teeth, before kissing upwards, at his collarbone. He nibbled there, biting and giving love marks there. A sudden chomp every now and again that drew blood would emit a loud, desperate moan from his precious baby. Soon enough, his neck and upper chest were dotted with hickeys and bite marks. Tommy was a sweaty, aroused mess, and only Ace’s grip on him was the only thing keeping him together. His hands would move every now and then to yank at the hair of his partner and try to remove his jacket and tie.

Ace moaned, unable to keep his eyes off of his Tim-Tom. He was just so cute and seeing him in the skimpy clothes excited the absolute hell out of him.

“Please, Daddy~ I need _you~_ Please get this off of me now~” Tommy begged him, nuzzling down into him. How could Ace ever deny such a request?

Ah, but while he could never deny his baby boy, where would he be without a little dirty talk?

“You’re such a fucking bratty slut, Tim-Tom~” he said, voice low and lusty. “You want to be dominated that badly, huh?”

Tommy whined as he felt himself harden even more at Ace’s words. He ground his hips against his thighs while looking at him pleadingly. Ace growled and shoved Tommy back down on the bed, moving to straddle him and prevent him from moving.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, his tone a little softer but all the same hungry as hell.

“I wanna- I want…” the younger guitarist let out a shaky breath. He was slipping so quickly into his subspace. “I wanna be punished~ And I want you to fuck me, Daddy~ _Hard._ Please, I’ve been so bad.”

He looked into Ace’s eyes, gasping at the dark lust he found there. Ace’s expression softened at his precious baby’s words, but the desire remained. He made him slide off of him and made him kneel on the bed.

Tommy didn’t move. He sat down on his knees and held his hands behind him, head lowered. He was totally naked, vulnerable, and his.

Tommy kept his eyes on the sheets as he listened to Ace shuffle around behind him. He didn't look directly at him unless he was permitted. By the sound of it though, Ace was pulling out quite a few different objects from the closet.

A few minutes later, Ace came to stand in front of him, chuckling. Tommy suck in a quick breath; he was so tempted to look up, because he could tell by the sliver of skin he could see that Ace had taken the liberty to strip his jacket and shirt off. If Tommy had it his way, he would grab his Daddy by the hips and pull him closer, gently run his tongue down any and all of his softness. The desire and consequent inability to do so only got him more worked up.

Ace reached down and tucked Tommy’s hair behind his ear. He let his hand drag down to trace his sharp jaw.

“You been teasin’ Daddy all night?” he asked him.

"Yeah..." Tommy dipped his head down, ashamed. “I... I’ve been a bad boy,” he muttered softly.

“Yes, you’ve been very _naughty_ baby boy,” Ace growled, letting his hand run through Tommy’s hair, the gesture too sweet for his words. “So, now you need to be punished~”

“Yes, Daddy,”

Ace sat down on the bed, his pant-clad legs tempting Tommy to want to knead at them.

“Come lay across my lap, baby.” He patted his lap invitingly. “And you can look at me. I wanna see how desperate you get.”

A shudder ran through Tommy as he moved over to him, shakily looking at his Daddy. His dark brown eyes were half-lidded, swirling with lust, and his smile was comforting and enticing at the same time. Tommy didn’t spend too much time staring, though. He shifted closer then crawled into his lap, wriggling around so his ass was centered in his lap. His erect cock awkwardly slotted between Ace’s thighs, but Ace didn’t seem to care. In this position, Tommy could perfectly feel how hard Ace was in his pants, and it only aroused him more. Tommy placed his hands on either side of his head, grasping at the bedsheets and preparing himself for what was to come. Although he was given permission to look at Ace, he didn’t. The mystery and anticipation kept him more aroused.

The sound of smooth leather being snapped against itself made Tommy shiver. He about jumped up when the soft leather was dragged from one ass cheek to the other. Even through his panties, it felt amazing, making his body erupt with goosebumps. His skin felt like it was on fire. It only got worse when his panties were removed painstakingly slow, the fabric feeling so soft against him in the best way. 

Once his ass was exposed, Ace folded the belt in half and started to drag it back and forth again. Every few seconds, Tommy tensed like he was preparing himself for a hit. Eventually his body completely relaxed, though. He even found himself humming. The sensation was so nice, almost like someone was tickling him and-

 _Oh fuck!_ The first crack of the belt was so loud that Tommy jumped from it more than the actual pain. He didn’t have time to think about it- not when the blows started raining down so fast that he was unsure how his Daddy could even keep count. By the time the belt stopped striking him, Tommy’s ass felt like it had been set on fire. It throbbed with the beat of his heart, and he found himself reaching back with a hand, wanting to rub away the pain. 

“No, no, no. None of that, baby boy.” Ace chided, grabbing Tommy’s hand before he could get to his destination. He collected Tommy’s other hand as well and pressed them together, using his belt to secure them above his baby’s head. “There we go. You still have about five left, but I guess I’ll just have to do this the _ol’ fashioned way._ ”

A tear leaked out of Tommy’s eye as he wondered if he could even take much more. But he wanted to be good. Tommy wanted more than anything to be his Daddy’s good boy. He wanted to be. He needed to be. 

Ace, the ever-observant dominant, knew exactly what his baby was thinking. With one hand, he gently guided Tommy’s face until their eyes were locked. Ace’s other hand started to stroke soothing circles on his abused ass cheeks. Tommy exhaled softly and hummed in appreciation, looking up at Ace with vulnerable eyes. 

“You’re being so good for me now, Tommy-Bear. Such a good boy~” Every muscle in Tommy’s body relaxed at the praise, and he released a soft sigh of relief. Ace smiled at him. “Can you keep being good for me? For five more spankings?”

Tommy nodded. “There’s my good boy~”

Before Tommy could prepare himself, though, Ace spanked him once on his right cheek, then on his left. The young guitarist squirmed and whimpered. Only three left, and the first slap was his left, then on his right, then right over his crease so both cheeks are abused. Each hit was harder than Ace thought he had in him, making his hands itch and vibrate with pain. His handprints were bright red over the already deep pink skin of Tommy’s ass cheeks. When he looked up at his baby boy, he saw that he was quietly sniffling.

Ace released Tommy’s hands as he whispered softly, “That’s it, Tommy-Bear. You’re a good boy~ Such a good boy for Daddy~” 

Tommy sniffled and licked his lips. He tried to thank his Daddy, but his voice cracked and broke. He whimpered, then.

Taking mercy on him, Ace guided Tommy off his lap and turned him around on the bed with soft hands. When they’re face to face, Ace wiped his baby’s cheeks clean and smiled at him. Tommy relaxed, smiling back. 

“Does my good boy want a _reward?_ ”

Tommy’s eyes light up like stars. “ _Yes~!_ ”

“Yes please, sir,” Ace corrected, raising an eyebrow. 

With a shiver, Tommy echoed back, “ _Yes please, sir~!_ ”

“On your knees, sugarplum.”

Tommy gets to his knees, and Ace crawled on top of him, kissing at his neck. The feather-light touches drove Tommy right to the edge. He wanted him so badly, all of him; he was done with the teasing.

“ _Please…_ ” he whined, turning to look at his Daddy.

Ace drug his eyes up his face. His dark, hungry look made Tommy shiver. Suddenly, Ace dipped his head down and bit the side of his neck. Tommy cried out, and while he was distracted by the pain, Ace shimmied his pants and boxers down, then pushed Tommy’s legs open, and positioned himself at his hole. Tommy’s eyes flew open when he felt him, and he was barely given a single moment to react before Ace pushed himself inside.

“ _AhHH_ hh ahh, oh _fuuuuck~!_ ”

Tommy let his mouth fall open as he threw his head back. None of the toys that Ace gave him to take could ever compare to the real thing. Ace filled him up just right, fitting into every crevice to make him feel absolutely full. He was so thick that he pressed against Tommy’s prostate without even trying. And the heat from him spread through Tommy’s whole body, something no toy could ever imitate.

Once he was fully seated, Ace started stroking him.

“Go ahead and cum, baby boy~ You’ve been so good, you deserve it,” he cooed into his ear.

Tommy whined and started bucking up into Ace’s hand. He couldn’t help it. His cock had been neglected for so long. While he quickly built up to his climax, Ace started to move inside him, stimulating him further.

“Mhmmm, Daddy, I- I can’t--” he choked out.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Ace purred. “You can cum now- cum for me~”

Ace stroked him faster, thumbing over the head. Tommy’s voice rose to a peak as his abdomen tensed. Finally, finally, he came. He almost blacked out; it felt so indescribably good to cum after being denied it for so long. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he spurted white all over Ace’s sheets. Through the bliss fogging his senses, he could hear his Daddy praising him, telling him sweet nothings. Faintly, he felt Ace pull out of him, and he whined in protest. Ace’s chuckle rumbled against Tommy’s neck.

“So needy~” he murmured softly. He turned his baby’s head and cupped his face, looking him right in the eyes. “You alright, sugartits?”

“Ye… Yes, Daddy,” Tommy sighed dreamily.

Ace smiled and kissed him on the lips, setting the nerves there abuzz. “Can we keep going?” he asked him.

Tommy nodded, head lolling a bit.

“Good,” Ace said, leaning down to his ear. His voice lowered an octave. “Cause I’m not done with you just yet~”

Tommy couldn’t help but gasp as he was roughly pressed down onto his stomach. The head of Ace’s cock prodded at his hole again, then suddenly all of it was inside. A cry escaped his throat, muffled by the sheets. He knew Ace didn’t like him covering up his moans, so he wasn’t at all surprised when he felt familiar thick fingers yanking at his hair, forcing him to tilt his head up.

“Wanna hear you, baby~” And Tommy knew to obey.

Ace started thrusting into him roughly, wasting no time. His hands on either side of his partner’s hips squeezed hard enough to leave bruises, pulling his hips back towards him to make a loud smacking sound every time they met. Tommy moaned incessantly and drooled on the bed. He loved it all. He loved Ace’s rough treatment, the grunts and moans he made as he fucked him, and most of all, the fact that he could completely give himself up to Ace, his perfect Daddy who knew all the right ways to pleasure him.

“You’re such a naughty lil’ thing, teasing me like that. I bet you’ve learned your lesson by now, huh?” Ace grunted.

“Yes, yes! Yes, Daddy~!” Tommy cried out.

Ace laughed lowly. He thumbed over some of the red marks on his baby’s ass. “Such a slut. My slut, my baby.”

Tommy couldn’t hold onto a thought long enough to respond. He just threw his head to the side against the sheets as another orgasm quickly built up inside of him. Ace leaned over him, hitting his spot just right and making him wail and cry.

“ _Mine,_ ” he growled.

The brush of his lips against his earlobe tipped Tommy straight into overloading. He moaned and cried softly as his cum dribbled onto the sheets. Ace thrust into him harder than ever a few more times before he groaned and spilled himself deep inside him.

They stayed like that for a little, bodies pressed together as they both caught their breath. After a minute, Ace pulled out and let the rest of his cum splatter on Tommy’s ass. Tommy whimpered as some of Ace’s cum dripped out. He was covered with him, inside and out, and he loved it. Finally, Ace let go of his hips, and Tommy fully collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

Tommy was lost in himself, feeling far beyond cloud nine. All he could do was pant and moan in his sweet afterglow, but he noticed when the bed shifted, and he knew Ace was getting up. He wanted to beg him to stay and cuddle with him right now, but he was too tired even for that. Besides, he knew that Ace was just retrieving things for aftercare.

Soon enough, the bed dipped with weight again, and Tommy turned his face towards Ace. His Daddy chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, warmly.

“Okie doke... I’m gonna clean you up now, okay?”

Tommy barely managed to hum in agreement, eyes slowly closing as he faded some. A soft, wet towel wiped down his ass and dabbed at his hole. He whimpered when two fingers pushed into his hole, scooping out cum.

“Sorry, Tommy-Bear, ‘m trying to be easy for you.”

Luckily, he only had to put his fingers inside a few more times before Tommy was dubbed clean. Then Ace pumped out some lotion out of a bottle, humming happily when he felt smooth hands rub over his partner’s ass. Tommy melted down into the bed even further. He always loved how soft and sweet Ace was during aftercare. He loved it just as much as he loved how strict and dominant he could be during sex. He felt like he couldn't live without either side of him; he needed and wanted them both.

When Ace was done rubbing the lotion in, he gently turned Tommy over and picked him up to move him a bit. Tommy had fallen asleep at that point, but he stirred away enough to notice Ace pulling the blankets around them. Somewhere along the way, he seemed to have finally stripped himself free of his pants, too, and he was cuddling fully into Tommy. His arms wrapped around him as he brushed his lips over his neck, kissing at all the marks he’d left there. Tommy wanted to moan as he felt Ace’s hand slide down to his waist, squeezing. It went on to toy with his lingerie, plucking and playfully pulling it only to have it snap back against Tommy’s skin. The younger guitarist hummed softly. Ace could find anything to entertain himself with.

Still, despite the grabby hand, Tommy quickly settled into his embrace. Ace kissed him one more time.

“G’night, Tommy,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Ace…” Tommy yawned, turning further into his hold and giving in to his exhaustion.


End file.
